


Cries on a plane

by darus_rovia



Series: Rovia-Dixon household (with Ronnie!) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Airplane, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Traveling, also paul's majestic hair is in danger, crying baby, soft, they are on a plane, this is pure softness, with a crying baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Daryl and Paul are on a plane, but their son Ronnie keeps crying. There's a very nice passenger next to them.





	Cries on a plane

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i forgot how to write. writer's block sucks but this is little something i got done!  
> i hope you enjoy! it's pure cuteness and it's very soft.  
> please leave a kudos and all comments are welcome :)

Paul rubbed little Ronnie’s soft hair as he sat down on his seat on the plane. He had just taken his son to the bathroom, checking his diapers. The poor boy hadn’t taken a break from crying since taking off. Daryl rubbed his stubble on his chin.

“ _Nothing_ ” Paul sighing, bouncing the baby on his lap.

“Then why has he cried fo’ the past 2 hours?” Daryl muttered.

“I. Don’t. Know” Paul shook his head, the annoyance crystal clear in his voice.

Daryl took his heys out of his pocket, fidgeting them front of his child. “Want daddy’s keys?” he asked.

Ronnie didn’t care about at all but only cried more and turned his head onto Paul’s shoulder. Daryl sighed, pushing the keys back in.

“He can’t be hungry, he’s not sick, nothing in the diaper and he’s done teething” Paul snapped, but his voice didn’t raise over of a whisper. Ronnie grabbed Paul’s long hair.

“Calm down” Daryl said. “He’s tired”

“He’s not, he slept in the airport” Paul muttered, “he’s… Frustrated and taking it out on my _hair_!”

Ronnie was harshly pulling Paul’s longer hair, sting in his scalp was unbearable. “Okay Ronnie, you go to papa”

Daryl grabbed his child gently, letting him sit on his lap as he watched Paul take a deep breath and put his hair up in a bun.

“Everybody’s tired hearin’ yer cryin’, Ronnie. Ye think yer done fo’ now?” Daryl said softly.

Ronnie didn’t react to the talk, but the tears kept falling.

“Excuse me, sir?” an older man sitting next to Daryl said.

“M'sorry. He just won’t stop cryin’” Daryl apologised.

“I’ve noticed” the man chuckled. Then he pulled out a wooden mindgame. It was square cage, with a spiked ball inside. The intention of the game was to get the spiked ball out of the cage.

Ronnie looked at the wooden game, slowly quieting down. He grabbed it from the older man, mesmerized of the puzzle.

“He’s calming down” Paul whispered, relief taking over his body.

“Th-Thank you” Daryl stuttered to the man.

The man smiled. “Thing always calms down my grandkids. I have gven up on it. My name’s Dale”

Daryl nodded, “M'Daryl, this is Paul” he nodded toward his husband.

“He, uhh, yours?” Dale asked.

The couple nodded their heads at the same time. “Yeah, he's ours. Ronnie” Paul said.

"What are you upset about, Ronnie?" Dale asked, leaning closer. "it's a beautiful world out there"

Paul chuckled, "Yeah, he's being a real Dixon"

"R'lly?" Daryl grunted, "ye gotta stop doing tha'"

"I got couple of grandkids, some are around his age. They get upset for no reason, they go to school and soon they are leaving their parents' basement"

"Now I'm glad we don't have a basement" Paul smiled.

"But, now, excuse me gentlemen. I have news paper to read"

"Of course" Paul nodded and turned back to his family.

Paul saw the game in Ronnie's hands. "Oh, sir, you forgot your ga-" Paul started but couldn't finish the sentence, as soon as he had grabbed the game he saw it was solved. 


End file.
